Dhiz
=Physical Description= Dhiz, most of the time, is completely covered by her armor. She takes special care to cover every inch of her body save for her face, which she keeps behind a mask. Only her left eye is visible to any onlooker. She has a number of blades, vials, and engineering knickknacks on her at all times. When out of her armor, Dhiz still keeps herself completely covered by some sort of high collar, bow tied, long sleeved shirt. She always wears gloves, and is rarely in a dress. The only skin that can be ever seen is her face, which she still keeps her right bang over her right eye, a claw raking barely visible across the right side of her face. It is not unusual to see Dhiz smoking from a fine dwarven made pipe, and she typically chews on the end of it when thinking deeply about something. =Personality= To anyone who doesn't know her, Dhiz is cold hearted, uncaring and cynical. Even then, those who are considered her allies often are given the cold shoulder and a scowl. It is only those that she truly trusts she warms up to, and gives her friends her total loyalty and care, hinting at her old self before Hyjal. In rare times her mood will occasionally lighten, mostly when she is drinking, but the majority of the time she scowling and in a bad mood. Though she overtly dislikes most nobility, her mannerisms is that of a noble itself. =History= Born to a low class Merchant family, Dhiz spent much of her youth following her father in his dreams to gain access to the ranks of nobility. Enrolled (at great monetary cost to her father, Demuth Mi'Neris) at a prestigious academy typically reserved for the children of lesser nobility, Dhiz quickly found herself an outcast to a world that shunned her. Though remarkably intelligent, her low birth earned her the ire of her teachers and the teasing of her peers. During a lesson over the workings of a steam engine Dhiz managed to change her fate. Proving a professor wrong, she was sent to the Dean of the Academy's office. There Dhiz earned the respect and patronage of Dean Slade De'Aerin who was curious about the young girl's potential. It was also during that fateful day that she met a young elven boy the the name of Calenthal Lebethon, "Caleb" as he told her to call him, who would one day be the man she would marry. Because of her intelligence and boldness in daring to correct a teacher Dhiz had won the favor of a noble family. Dhiz raced home to her Father and "adopted uncle" Pip Windhammer, to share the news that the Mi'Neris family had gained their first noble patron; their first step on the road to nobility. * First Step in the Door As the years went on, the Mi'Neris and De'Aerin family grew closer with their ties, Demuth provided Slade with a worthwhile investment of a company while Slade mentored Dhiz in the way of nobility and saw that her intelligence did not go to waste. Since Caleb was also a student of Slade's they both became close to each other, as well as to Slade's own son, Vinecus De'Aerin. At first, during their childhood years, Dhiz and Vinecus got along well but as they grew older and Vinecus' own future plans began to form the two became fierce rivals, though still friends. Dhiz also began to feel a bit of helplessness during this time. As her feelings for Caleb began to grow, so did her fear of not being able to choose the one she loved since she was to be a daughter of nobility. After a particularly bad fight with Vinecus over the nature of her future Dhiz was presented an opportunity to elope with Caleb after he shared similar feelings. *Fly away